Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device include a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate including finely patterns structures such as a TFT, a capacitor, and a plurality of wirings. The display device operates via various interactions between these elements.
Since the OLED display is self-luminous, it may be driven by low voltage and configured in a lightweight and slim profile. OLED technology has additional favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, fast response rates, etc. OLED displays are used across a spectrum of consumer electronics from personal portable apparatuses such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone up to a television (TV).
As market demand increases for a compact OLED display of high resolution, efficient space disposition, the connection structure between a TFT, a capacitor, and wirings included in the OLED display, a driving method, and quality images are required.